Each year, thousands of women undergo breast surgery. Of all the surgeries that a woman may experience, breast surgery, and particularly mastectomy or removal of a breast or breasts, is the most traumatic. A mastectomy is the most common surgical procedure performed when a malignant tumor is found. The type of surgery depends upon the staging of the tumor and the client's preferences. Although many women look for more conservative treatment and less destructive surgery than removal of the breast, mastectomy continues to be the preferred course of treatment to increase the likelihood of destroying the breast cancer. Mastectomy procedures include modified radical mastectomy (removal of the underlying muscle as well as the breast), simple mastectomy (removal of one breast), bilateral mastectomy (removal of both breasts) and lumpectomy (removal of a portion of the breast).
When the cancer involves the muscle or interpectoral node, substantially more muscle and tissue must be removed. Removal of auxiliary nodes and lymphatic channels predisposes the client to infection and lymphatic obstruction. Edema, an abnormal excess accumulation of serious fluid in connective tissue, is a frequent occurrence in breast surgeries unless positive steps are taken to prevent it. The body develops a collateral lymphatic drainage system usually within 3 to 4 weeks postoperatively. In the interim, lymphatic fluid production must be drained to prevent infection and promote healing.
Post-operative drainage tubes are placed in the body to aid in lymphatic fluid drainage. Drainage tube systems are used not only for mastectomies but also for breast reconstructive surgery as well as for less radical surgeries for breast enlargement or breast reduction. The drainage tube system conventionally consists of one to two flexible tubes which exit the chest wall on one or both sides of the body in the area of the incision wound. The drainage tubes extend outside the body and a collection bulb or cup is installed on the end of the drainage tube to collect lymphatic fluids and tissue debris. The drainage tubes and collection bulbs are conventionally gathered together and pinned to the front of the patient's gown with a safety pin. The collection bulb must be emptied of lymphatic discharge on a regular basis, approximately every hour to promote free flow of discharge. The entire drainage system must be supported to prevent pain and inflammation resulting from the disruption and separation of the tubes from the chest wall.
Additionally, it is important that while the undergarment is functional in providing necessary support and drainage functionality, the undergarment should minimize discomfort to the incisions and tender tissue of the patient.